Life at Risk
by nightxinxthextwlight
Summary: Jack Sparrow returns to Tortuga to find Elizabeth married to Will, and raising Jack's child. He takes his daughter, and returns many years later to pick up Elizabeth, Will, and their son for a voyage. WE, JE. Rated M for violence and sexual content.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

He stared her right in the eyes as he held her hand. Her eyes shed tears, but she paid no attention to them; she stared back into his eyes. "How long will you be gone?" she asked. He held her hand tighter, as he replied, "I have no idea. But I'm sure it will not be soon." She closed her eyes, and more tears appeared. She pulled her hand from his, momentarily looked into his eyes, and then jumped forward for a hug. He was at first startled, and looked down at her in confusion; but then he put his arms around her in return, and held her until he knew time was up. He let go of her, and as she held herself crying, he back up, and turned around to walk away. He stepped up onto the way, and walked forward. As he stepped right onto his ship, he grabbed a robe, and turned to look at her. "Until again!" she shouted off, as she waved, and he turned to the steering wheel. And as the Black Pearl began to ride off in the night, she began to walk away, back to her home, to await his return, while in the arms of someone else.


	2. Chapter One: Claire Turner

**Chapter One**

"Scurry, you blackbellied lot of scurvy!" The crew of the Black Pearl were everywhere, trying to ready the ship for the port. Captain Jack Sparrow spun the wheel around, and the ship hit right into a dock. "It's okay, Jack," a dark woman, Anamaria, told him. "The ship is alright." He stepped down from the wheel, and walked amongst the crew. He walked through the crowd of them, heading toward the way. The ship was the docked, and a few out of the crew were tieing the boat down. Jack stepped up onto the way, and made his way down to the dock. The air was warm and the breeze was fresh, and the sun was shining brightly. He held his hands on his hips, feeling satisfied to have returned home.

As the crew began to gather up whatever they believed they'd need on land, especially on Tortuga, Jack began his way through the town. Everything was as normal to him. He could hear the laughter in the bar, as well as the singing and music; he watched as women on the roads threw stuff at their men; and he watched as little children found murder weapons around where they shouldn't be. "Aye, 'tis good," Jack spoke to himself. People noticed him as he walked by, and the whispers followed. Some girls looked angry at him, some giggled about him, and he knew the ones who would rightforth slap him were away at the bar. Jack held onto his pride, even when he knew that the broken bottle that missed his head was aimed at him. _Nothing, _he thought, _will bring me down._

"Jack Sparrow!"

Jack heard his name, and whirled around. Standing in the doorway of a poor looking house stood a woman he knew, a beautiful swan who he had seen before. _Swann...Elizabeth Swann. _She was looking somewhat angry, and somewhat relieved. Holding up her skirt, she marched down her steps, and right up to Jack, who was smirking. "You forgot, love," he began, "That I am _Captain_ Jack Sparrow." In that instance, he felt a slap across the face. "And what, praytell, is the meaning of that?" he asked, seeming slightly horrified. Elizabeth gave him a dirty look, then with her head, motioned for him to follow her into her home.

Jack stepped in the house, eyes seeming curious, but then evolving into a small chuckle. Elizabeth Swann, the beautiful Governor's daughter, was living in Tortuga with a well-kept merhcant's home. The front room was barely fileld with anything, but Jack spotted a couch. Also, on the couch, he spotted an old acquaintance. William Turner. Will looked up immediately, and frowned at the sight of the Captain standing before his doorway. "Sparrow? What is the meaning of your return?" he asked, standing slowly. Jack grimaced, "Well, you know, eunuch-boy, that I have come to claim your woman and leave you be."

Will knew he was playing. He was, after all, a pirate. But he did not want to stand for all Jack's games. "Seriously, Jack, you have no business here," Will continued to tell him. Jack began to smile greatly, as if all this was to him was fun, until he heard a somewhat distant cry. It wasn't the cry of a lady, or of a drunken man, either. It was a baby's cry. Elizabeth came in the front room momentarily, holding a young child. It was a girl, and she wasn't quite a baby anymore. More of a toddler. Elizabeth gave Jack the dirtiest look ever, but he ceased to realize what it was about.

The child was screaming, and struggling to get out of Elizabeth's arms. Will came to her immediately, and asked, "What is the matter?" Elizabeth shook her head. "I haven't an idea. All she does is scream and yell, as if without a reason," she told him. Jack eyed them, and they ignored him for their child. Here he was, back in Tortuga, because he'd promised years ago that he'd return. And the women he returned for, had married and bore a child with someone other than him. Jack thought he should be angry, _but hey,_ he thought, _I may have deserved it._

"Elizabeth, surely you were not this rough or wild as a child?" Will asked her. She shook her head. This wasn't the first time he had asked; and this wasn't the first time she'd sighed about it. Will thought for months and months that the sighing meant that she lied about her childhood, but it meant so much more than that.

"What is your child's problem, love, because it is _driving me crazy_!"

Elizabeth, who'd almost forgotten that Jack was there, turned. Still clutching her daughter, she slowly stepped toward him. "Driving you crazy? Driving _you_ crazy? Oh, Jack Sparrow, you have _no_ idea!" Jack seemed somewhat startled, and stuck a finger out to touch the child. He acted as if she was some disease, and he quickly took his finger back. Elizabeth then came somewhat closer, and snarled out the whisper, "You left me here. You left me, with a child. A screaming child."

Jack chuckled, "Aye, Lizzie, but you have gotten me all wrong. You had _no _child when I left Tortuga!" Will, who felt as if he was left out of the conversation, moved slightly closer to hear what was happened. Elizabeth was trying to speak so Will would not hear her, but he made sure that he could. "Yes, I did, _Captain_ Sparrow. I did."

Elizabether stepped back slightly, "Meet Claire Turner, Jack Sparrow. Your daughter."


	3. Chapter Two: Banishment

**Chapter Two**

"What?!" came a cry from behind Elizabeth. She turned around to face Will. "I'm sorry, Will, but did you not notice that Claire was born so early into our marriage?" Yes, Will had noticed, but he had tried for two years to come up with an excuse to that. Something he would believe instead of believing that the child was not his. He could never tell. Claire was a little blonde girl who resembled her mother, there was not even an ounce of someone else in her. Except her eyes, which belonged to neither Will or Elizabeth. In only a second, Elizabeth turned back to face Jack.

"Aye, but I do not have a daughter," was Jack's quick reply. Elizabeth would not let the frown escape her face. _Does she hate me? She seems now like she could kill me!_ "Where do you believe all this screaming comes from, Jack? It is of neither Will or I. Or her eyes. Claire, is indeed, your daughter," she explained to him. Will was still dumbfounded; he had never heard anything like this in over two years. His marriage had been perfect, until Jack Sparrow came along and disrupted things. That's when Will heard things that he didn't want to; heard things that had been kept a secret from him. He then grabbed Elizabeth's shoulder from behind her. "So...what? Does this mean you _slept_ with him?"

Will was mostly angry, but also quite confused. Elizabeth held her head low, but refused to face Will. He was her love, and she had lied to him. She was betrothed to him, and yet, her child belonged to another. Elizabeth faced Jack. "We have to right this wrong, you know," she told him. Jack was stunned. _Right the wrong? And what does that mean?_ He shot her a curious yet confused look, "And that means what, love?" Elizabeth had begun to cry, he could see the tears trail down her cheeks; those beautiful rosy cheeks. She handed Claire over to Jack. At first, Jack hesitated. He had never held a child before, and he had certainly not had a child of his own before.

But Elizabeth would not stop, she just held the screaming girl over to Jack. Through all of this, everyone had forgotten that Claire was screaming, until Jack finally grabbed her, and she stopped. Elizabeth looked up, stunned. Will began blinking, as if this was all a dream. "She warmed up to me good, I say, eh Lizzie?" Jack said to her, smiling. The little girl was curious about so much, as she was only two years old. She was interested in Jack's long hair, with the beads and rope in it. She was giggling, as few words such as, "Hair," and, "Funny man," escaped her lips. Elizabeth looked into the eyes of her daughter for only a moment, saying, "You will never understand me. I am sure you will not remember me in years to come. But this man, Captain Jack Sparrow, is your real father. And you are to go with him."

Jack was feeling something he hadn't felt before, for anyone but Elizabeth. _Is this love? _he asked himself. _Do you care for this child?_ As Jack thought to himself, Claire began to ramble on about so many things in baby talk. She seemed happy, and it was in only an instant compared to how long she screamed for. Elizabeth wanted to smile, because clearly, she had made the right choice by giving her daughter to Jack, seeing as the youngster was so happy with him; but she refused to smile, to let Jack know what she was thinking.

"I'm sorry Jack," she began, "But you will have to go now. You have meddled too much with my life, and I cannot allow anything more to happen." Jack looked at her. "But I returned, love, just for you," he blurted out. Elizabeth shook her head, and motioned for him to walk away. Jack stepped outside, still holding the two year old girl. "Goobye, Jack," was the last thing Elizabeth said before closing the door. Jack looked around. People were suddenly looking at him again, perhaps because he was holding a child. Or maybe it was because he left the prescence of a women without being slapped. Whichever it was, Jack didn't care. He shrugged, and began to walk along.

He in no time reached the dock, and the ship. Anamaria peered over the ledge, to see Jack carrying the two year old girl. "Captain! Why do you bring a child with you?" she called down to him. Jack made his way onto the ship, and put the girl down. Although she was two years old, Jack knew nothing about children, and was surprised when she could stand, and walk. Anamaria came up to him. "Jack," she asked, "The child?" Jack stood there a moment, wobbling slightly in place. "Oh, her. She's mine. End of story. Cast off!"

Many were confused when they noticed a two year old blonde girl running around the ship. Some asked Jack about her, and others believed Jack wouldn't know. It was Gibbs who pointed out, "That there is some mighty fine parenting," to him, referring to how he allowed such a young girl to run around on her own. Jack's reply was simply, "She'll never learn freedom if I don't give it to her. Plus, let her know my ship. She'll be here a while and I don't want her to feel strange. Savvy?" Gibbs nodded, and walked away. Jack found the stairs, and proceded upwards to his wheel. He watched over the deck to see Claire, making sure she was doing okay. _She may not know yet that you're her "daddy", but she sure is happy._


	4. Chapter Three: Return to Tortuga

**Chapter Three**

"Dad, watch out!" Captain Jack Sparrow ducked as his sixteen year old daughter swung by him on a rope. She landed just before him, and giggled. Claire Sparrow was a free spirit. She had no idea what it meant to be under control, as she was very rarely ordered around. She dressed like a pirate, wearing none other than trousers, a blouse and a vest. Her long wavy blonde hair was free falling, but Claire had learned to see through it. Jack straightened himself up, and laughed at her. "Claire, my dearie, watch out yourself. You don't want to fall over the edge. Savvy?" Claire nodded, and sat on the nearest set of steps. Jack sat himself beside her.

"Where are we going?" she asked him. Wherever they were headed, it must have been important, because Claire had overheard Jack making a big deal about it to the crew. Jack smiled, "Tortuga. The land where you were born. Pirate country." Claire looked down for a moment, then back to her father. "Do you think my mother will be there?" she asked. Jack shurgged. He had no idea whether Elizabeth would still be there, although a part of him hoped so. He missed her quite badly, and it didn't help that Claire looked exactly like her. Many doubted that Jack Sparrow could even love, but it was proven with his daughter. Although he let her roam free and act however, he always prided himself on keeping her safe.

"The Pearl is docking!" Anamaria cried out, just as Jack felt the boat shake upon hitting the dock. Claire ran suddenly to the rail and looked out over the edge. Her smile was enchanting, and so large, you could tell she was excited. Jack walked right up behind her, put his hand on her shoulder, and smiled while looking out at the dingy city before him. "Well, child, welcome home," he told her. As soon as Gibbs had placed the plank down, Claire was running down onto the dock. For a sixteen year old, she acted somewhat immature, as she stood on the dock wiggling around in impatience for her father.

Jack stepped down off the plank and onto the dock, putting his around his daughter. "Well, love, we've arrived. Now I guess I shall tell you the reason we are here." Claire looked at her father with a curious look in her eyes. He could always have teased her, and refused to tell her; but the girl was strong, and very impatient. It would only be a death wish. "Claire, dearie, we are in fact here to find your mother." Claire's eyes widended when she heard what he said. "Is she really here? Is she really alive?" she asked excitedly. Jack chuckled, "I wouldn't want it any other way."

He knew that if he didn't bring Claire to her mother instantly, he would be facing questions and complaints. Knowing that, he lead her along the dock, towards the streets. Even in the daylight, one could see whorish women selling themselves to dirty drunken men; as well as men fighting and throwing each other around. Claire was not at all surprised at the actions of these men or women, as she had heard a lot from her father, and seen such actions in few other ports. Jack had always worried that if he left Claire alone for a moment, she might become one of those women, so he always brought her with him, no matter where he went. He remembered, as he walked down the street, a familiar little house. _Elizabeth's home. _

As he stepped up to the door of the tacky little place, Claire wanted to jump up and down in excitement. Was this her mother's home? Jack knocked on the door, quite lightly compared to how he normally would have; but he was nervous, it was expected of him. Seeing the woman he loved, after fourteen years, and having to tell her that her daughter grew up as a wild rutheless pirate. After a moment of waiting, a man answered the door. "Hello, who are you and what are you doing here?" The man had not even opened the door far enough to see the visitors, but opened it completely when he heard, "Captain Jack Sparrow, you whelp. Open up!"

William Turner came again, after fourteen years, face to face with the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow. "What the _hell_ do you think you're doing here?" he asked bitterly. Jack smirked, and held his head high proudly. "I," he began, "Am here to see Elizabeth." Jack noticed a look of hate and jealously swell up on Will's face, and added, "Nothing bad, mate. Just want to introduce someone to her." It was not until then that Will noticed a second visitor. Standing beside Jack was a young girl, a teenage girl, who looked nearly exactly like Elizabeth.

"Will, darling, who is at the door?"

Jack heard Elizabeth's voice in the background, and moved forward. "Please, dear William, let me in," he pleaded. Will was taken aback. Was Jack Sparrow just begging him for something? Will sighed, and moved out of the way. Jack walked in slowly, Claire following behind him. _Well,_ Jack thought, _it's definitely not the same atmosphere._ He half expected the house to be as tattered as he had seen it last, but it looked like it had work done over the years. Walls were now painted, and the furniture the couple possessed was much more classy. He wondered why they were even still living in Tortuga.

Elizabeth then came down the stairs, and Jack nearly felt his heart stop. There she was, the gorgeous Elizabeth Swann. _No, you git, she's ELizabeth Turner. Remember that! _Elizabeth's expression turned ice old when she saw the pirate Captain standing in her doorway. "Jack Sparrow. What is your business here?" she asked. Jack fought the urge to tease her or get her all fired up, as it was something he enjoyed doing often in the past. He looked at her quite seriously, and shook his head slightly. "I have someone I would like you to meet," he told her. Elizabeth looked at him strangely, until the young girl stepped out from behind her father.

"Elizabeth Turner - nee Swann - meet your daughter, Claire Sparrow."

Elizabeth fought back the urge to say, "I believe we've met before," as she knew it would confused the child. She just stood there, quite shocked, looking at her daughter. Claire then smiled, and waved in a friendly manner. "Hello," she said to her mother, sweetly and shyly. Jack had never seen Claire so shy before, but then, before, she was always meeting other pirates who meant nothing to her. Elizabeth, who was holding a small damp dishtowel, moved forward slightly. "Oh my Lord...it's been years," she muttered under her breath. She almost leaped at the girl, giving her a tight hug. When Elizabeth let go, she was met with her daughter's rosy cheeks.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I might have embarrassed you."

Claire giggled, and gave a hand gesture. "Oh, no. You didn't embarass me, everything's good. Savvy?" Elizabeth was not at all shocked when she heard the way her daughter talked. Just like her father. Just like Jack. Although it was bothering to Elizabeth, as it brought back many unwanted memories. Just as Will was about to speak, another voice came into range. "Where has everybody gone?" Jack was confused. "Is there someone else here?"He thought that he had only spoken those words in his mind, but as ELizabeth nodded to him, he realized he spoken them out loud. A boy, not many years younger than Claire, came from around the corner. When he saw the two pirates, he turned to Will and asked, "Father, who are they, and why are they here?"


	5. Chapter Four: Welcome to the Crew

**Chapter Four**

Jack shot a confused look to Elizabeth, but cleared it from his face almost as quickly. "Elizabeth, I don't understand. Did you have another child?" he asked. Elizabeth rolled her eyes as if to make a point. "Yes," she began, as she brought the boy closer to her. "Yes, Jack. This is my - mine and Will's - son. Richard Turner." Jack smiled, but in a way that shot a specific message to the boy. "Charmed." His attention turned back to his former flame almost as instantly as it turned away. "So, how old is the boy? Nine? Ten?" he asked curiously, seeing the Richard's insulted expression from the corner of his eye.

"He is thirteen, Jack. Born only a year after you took Claire from me."

"Ahem? I seem to remember you forcing Claire on me."

"Either way, Jack Sparrow, after you left with my daughter, I needed another child to nurture."

Both Richard and Claire seemed confused with the conversation. Claire leaned in to her colleague and whispered, "So I suppose you're my brother? After all, we have the same mother." Richard was eager to prove her wrong, but all he could say to her was, "My mother never mentioned I had a sister." Their conversation went unheard, as Elizabeth and Jack bickered, and Will watched, waiting for a moment to butt in. His moment came when the two stopped talking and shot devious looks at each other. "I believe we should introduce the children, should we not?"

Elizabeth nodded in agreement. She placed her hand on her son's shoulder, "Richard, this is Claire. She is your older sister." Richard stood up completely straight, as if to make the point that he was more civilized than Claire. "Strange," he spoke accusitorily, "Why have I never met her?" Jack expression turned twisted, yet fun-loving, and Elizabeth was almost frightened for what he was about to say. He placed his hand on his daughter's shoulder as he spoke. "Well, mate, I believe it's because you're mother and I had a night of crazy, untamed sex in a Captain's cabin aboard a ship. She went home with a baby and dropped her off on me, probably feeling guilty for the unfaithfulness she had for her husband. Savvy?"

Her eyes widended, and Elizabeth gaped as she heard Jack speak this way. Will made his way between Jack and Elizabeth. "How dare you say something like that to my son! He is only a child, Sparrow!" Will bellowed. Jack laughed whole-heartedly. "Ah, but he is about thirteen, William. Your darling Lizzie said so herself," he told, watching Elizabeth's frown turn disapprovingly as she heard Jack's nickname for her. "He is no longer a child." It was then that Elizabeth realized what sort of surroundings her daughter must have been raised in, and feared for her. "Jack, I wish you wouldn't exploit my _children_ to such beviour! It's unmannerly!"

"_Captain_ Jack, love. You keep forgetting; but, ah, as I am here, I must tell you a reason why I have come back to Tortuga."

Will gave Jack a curious look, and stepped back only slightly. "Explain." It was when Jack saw Will, Elizabeth and Richard together that he realized how proper they looked. Richard resembled Will more than Elizabeth, but he had her eyes. Just the opposite of Claire. "Okay, here it is. I am on a journey, searching for a magnificent treasure. And...I am looking for a crew." Elizabeth was about to speak, but Jack cut off as he noticed. "Before you protest, take into consideration the results! This treasure will bring great wealth, and noticing your homeland, I can tell that you are in need of wealth. I am willing to let you come along with me, and take back with you a fair share of my treasure. What do you say?"

It was Will who spoke next. "It would give time for the children to get to know each other. As much as I hate you see _your_ daughter," his face twitching as he said that, "speaking with my son, I suppose it's for the best." Elizabeth nodded, unsure of what to say. She turned to face Will, seeming somewhat worried, but turned back to Jack within a moment. "Okay, Jack. We accept your proposal. When do you leave?" Jack showed Elizabeth his golden toothy grin, "We set sail tomorrow morning. Welcome to the crew, love."


	6. Chapter Five: Friends

**Chapter Five**

As sure as Jack's word, the Black Pearl was to set sail the next morning. Jack and Claire had slept in their cabin aboard the Pearl overnight, although the Turners hadn't even boarded the Pearl that night, so the crew was to wait for them come daylight. Claire slept in late into the morning, so when Elizabeth, Will, and Richard showed up, she was nowhere to be seen. Jack greeted them kindly, saying, "Welcome aboard the Black Pearl." He noticed Elizabeth looking around, and then added, "Claire usually spends her nights in our spare cabin. You, Lizzie, and your family may take it for this voyage. I am sure my girl would have no problem spending the night watching dear old dad draw his map."

Elizabeth wanted to slap Jack, for even insisting a teenage girl sleep in his cabin; but she remembered that Claire was his daughter, and she trusted him that he would not harm or violate his own daughter. His facial expression also held complete sincerity, as well a joy. _I never thought I would have my dear sweet Lizzie aboard the Pearl again._ Will then turned to Jack and asked, "As for that daughter of your's, where is she?" Jack smiled and shook his head as if it was obvious. "Claire? She's asleep, spent the entire night asking about her past." Elizabeth felt somewhat frightened for what Jack had told Claire about her past, but she was sure that whatever he'd said, he'd made sure to do it in a kindly way.

"Dad, when do we make sail?"

Claire Sparrow came from the Captain's cabin, fully dressed and full of life. She skipped along, and stopped right beside her father. "In only a moment's time, love. You could go along and help Anamaria hoist the sails, if you would like," Jack told her. Claire nodded, and made her way up to the helm, where Anamaria was talking with Pintel and Ragetti. Will smiled at Jack, seeming like he was trying to get along with the Captain, and asked, "So I suppose Claire and the crew get along well." Jack nodded, "Quite well. Fantastic chums, they are. Like you and I were at one time." That proclamation made Will fidget slightly in place, but he drew attention from it by giving Jack a questioning look.

"So, what are we to do now?"

"Well, William, if you do remember how to help a ship cast off, please enjoy doing so. We need all the help we could get," Jack explained. Will nodded and headed off to find Gibbs, the only person other than his family on this ship whom he could actually trust. Elizabeth grinned at Jack as soon as Will was out of sight. "Thank you so much, Jack. After everything that has happened, I was waiting for this sort of adventure again." She spoke so softly, that Richard was unable to hear most of what was being said. Having never been on a ship before, he was confused with what to do. Elizabeth noticed this, and told him, "We'll go to the cabin now."

Elizabeth walked away from Jack with Richard, giving Jack a look of thanks. He hadn't realized it before, but this is what Elizabeth was looking for. Adventure. Life with Will must have been getting boring. _If she's so bored with that eunuch, she should join a certain someone in his cabin tonight. _Jack knew his thoughts were only in his mind, and that he would never be caught dead with Elizabeth again. More like, she would never be caught dead with him. Either way, he was without a partner, and the love of his life was only between walls from him at night.

"Hoist the sails! Get working, you lot! Scurry, scurry!" Jack walked his way up the steps to the helm as he bellowed for the crew to get to work. "Lift the anchor! Come now!" As he reached the wheel and prepared himself for sail, he watched around at what was happening. He noticed Anamaria, Pintel, Ragetti and Claire working on the sails, as Will and Gibbs lifted the anchor. The door to the spare cabin was open, and he caught sight of Elizabeth walking around. Everything seemed perfect. That is, except for the fact that there was living proof on the ship that Will was clearly not a eunuch. _Bugger, I can't use it against him anymore. Bloody hell, why should a child stop me?_

As Claire climbed down from the mast, she was met with the porperly dressed and groomed Richard Turner. "My, my, if it isn't the _little_ boy?" she joked. Richard frowned and crossed his arms, but released his position a moment later. "I am no little boy," he replied, "you _pirate_." Claire giggled; as if it was going to bother her that a thirteen year old boy called her a pirate. After all, she was one. "That is of no bother to me, _Ricky,_" she said to him, giving him a childish nickname. Richard twitched a bit, and begin to think of a comeback. It was hard, as there was no short silly form of Claire. He then sighed, and held his hands up in defeat. "Okay, miss Sparrow, you win. _Ricky_ Turner, at your service."

Claire giggled, "Now _that_ is more like it!" She in no way wanted to treat Ricky like a slave, or make him do this or that; she only wanted him to give in and be her friend. That, he did. RIcky held out his hand, and Claire shook it. They were both smiling. "You, Ricky Turner," Claire began, as she let go of his hand, "I am going to make you into a pirate." Ricky hesitated for a moment. "Are you sure that's a good idea? My parents taught me that pirates are dangerous," he told her. Claire, this time, let out a hearty laugh. "Ricky, Ricky...you are on a pirate ship. Your father is a pirate. As is your mother. They may have raised you properly, but trust me, _now_ they don't care." Ricky shivered a bit while thinking, before he left his head down, and looked back up at Claire, first seriously but then happily.

"Okay. You may teach me to be a pirate, but on _one_ condition."

"And that condition is?"

"You don't get me killed."

Claire laughed again, but smiled. "Okay, I won't get you killed." Ricky and Claire shook hands again, but then parted ways, as they both heard their names called. Will watched from aside what was going on. His son, his Richard, was making friends with a pirate girl. He sighed, because he knew someday it would happen. That Jack would come back, and that he'd bring Claire with him; and he knew well that Richard would not turn down the offer to make friends, especially with someone older than him. Back in Tortuga, everyone he tried to meet teased him, either for being so young or so proper. "That's a good boy," Will whispered under his breath.


	7. Chapter Six: Stories of the Past

**Chapter Six**

Elizabeth brough her son towards her, and smiled at him, teary-eyed. "Isn't this wonderful, Richard? You are becoming friends with your sister!" She laughed at himand gave him a huge hug, and at his age, it embarassed Ricky quite heavily. Even if nobody was watching. When Elizabeth backed up, she could not stop smiling at the kid. "Richard, your sister, and her father, are some of the wildest pirates around. Sure, I had not seen them for well over fourteen years, but I have heard the rumors around town." The boy wondered where his mother was going with this. "They will not back away from danger," she continued, "But that also is how I know that you are protected around them. Please, stay with your sister whenever the chance possible. If I or your father are not there, always, please, stay with Claire."

She smiled again, and chuckled, fighting back a laugh. "She is a pirate, she grew up on the sea. But she understands manners, deep down inside. After all, she was led to believe she was once a Turner." Ricky then became confused. "What do you mean...she was led to believe she's a Turner?" Elizabeth sat down on the bed in their cabin, and motioned for her son to sit beside her. "I have a lot to tell you, son. I'd rather you find this out from me now instead of from Claire or Captain Sparrow, later," she told him. Richard nodded, and sat down beside his mother.

"I was once the daughter of the Governor of Port Royal. I was to be married to a high-class man, a Commodore. Of course, this was against my will, as I was in love with another man. Your father. The day the Commodore proposed...I had a little fall, and found myself drowing. Captain Sparrow saved my life then. The same night, I was kidnapped by pirates, and it was journey of your father and Captain Sparrow to save me. I found myself swirling in confusion between the two. In the end, I was about to be married to your father. That is, until we were arrested for helping Captain Sparrow escape from a hanging. Your father set out to look for him, as I did on my own journey. I spent a lot of time talking to the Captain while your father was stuck on Davy Jones' ship, and in the end, I found myself sending Captain Sparrow to his death. But just as soon as he died, he came back to Tortuga."

Ricky was confused, yet he still went along. "Then what happened?" he asked. Elizabeth sighed, looking at the floor, and then back to her son. "What happened," she began, "Is that I realized that I was falling for Captain Sparrow. We spent a night drinking rum, which I must remind you is not an orderly thing to do. He left the next morning, and I went back to your father. He knew nothing about this. We married not long after, and seven months later, I bore a daughter. Claire Turner, we named her. It was two years later that Captain Sparrow found himself in Tortuga again. I admitted to both him and your father that Claire was not a Turner, but a Sparrow. I sent her off with him. Of course, I worried. A toddler on a pirate ship? It's crazy. But I knew he would look out for her, I could feel it. By then, I was already a month pregnant with you. When you were born, we knew you were a Turner."

"So along I had this sister...I don't blame you, mum, for hiding it. I just wish I knew her."

Elizabeth could see the longing in his eyes. The grandson of Bootstrap Bill Turner, son of William Turner, Ricky belonged out on the sea. She could tell already that her wild side was to come out in him as soon as he got closer to Claire, and she didn't worry. It was all for the best. Elizabeth put her arm around his shoulder and held him slightly closer to him. "You are destined for greatness, Richard William Turner. Go and learn, be like your sister," she told him. "But remember first - keep your mannerisms."

"Dad, you've been putting this off for my entire life, even last night. Please, tell me about my past, my mother. My family," Claire begged of her father. Jack was pacing the Captain's cabin, wondering to himself whether he should actually tell her. Claire was sitting on the bed, seeming very impatient, and not looking all too happy. "Please, dad?" Jack turned to face her. Those eyes, his own determined eyes. He couldn't say no to them. He rolled his eyes, and smiled. "Fine, dearie. I will tell you. But you must promise to listen the entire time, and not boil up any urge to thrust a sword at anyone." Claire nodded, all she wanted was to know about her past.

"Okay, Claire. It all began many years ago. I had been marooned on an island for a couple days, and upon rescue, I sailed into Port Royal to commandeer a ship. Especially since my small boat had sunk to the depths, and this beautiful Pearl here was taken by my mutinous first mate. Your mother was a gorgeous woman, a woman of class. That day, it was the most random thing. She came falling from a rocky hill, and no one had gone to save her. So I did. I felt feelings for her almost instantly, she was beautiful. And although I saved her life, her father had me locked up. That's when a man named William Turner, the son of my best friend, came to me, asking me to help him find Elizabeth. She had been kidnapped by pirates. Me and her, later in our journey, after she'd been found of course, were marooned on the same island I had been on before. We had a drunken sing along that night, much to my dispair, she didn't seem to care about me."

"Awww, that's so sad!"

"Yes, Claire, darling. It was. Upon returning back to Port Royal, I was to be hanged, but thanks to Elizabeth and William, I was rescued. It was not too long later that William came to find me, saying that he and Elizabeth had been arrested at their own wedding, for rescuing me. He needed me to help him set her free, but little did he know she was on a journey herself to find me. After I accidentally had stuck William on the Flying Dutchman, I had a run in with Elizabeth here in Tortuga. I took her aboard the Pearl with me, on my adventure to find the heart of Davy Jones. We spoke many times, and I found myself wishing that I could have her then and there, but she often went back to William when she saw him. Finally, when the Kraken came for us, she had...well, she had _seduced_ me, and left me for death. You have heard this story quite often, I am sure, so I do not believe I must tell you how I saved myself. But after that, I went back to Tortuga, and had yet another drunken night with Elizabeth."

"Dad, you've been a rum-lover for how long? Is it possible you only got my mother drunk twice?"

"I'm sorry to say, it is," Jack told her. "But back to the story. I had to leave the next morning, but I promised to return as soon as possible. After all, I wanted to marry her. When I did return, well over two years later, she was married to William, and they had you. She told me that you were my child, and if it were not for those eyes of your's, I would not have believed her. Elizabeth didn't want you, not with her and William anyway. Maybe it was her guilty conscience, for having a child with someone else. Whatever her reason, she gave me to you. I was worried but happy at the same time. That day, I found out I was a father. And I did not want to put my daughter's life at risk. That's how fatherhood is. So I promised myself I would never let anything happen to you, and partly, I think your mother knew."

"Wow, dad. that story is both sad and romantic," Claire told him. Jack nodded, and gave her his golden grin. "Yes, Claire dearie. And I have been reminded of it for many years, as you look exactly like your mother." Claire looked to the ground, but then instantly back to her father. "Do you think that she still likes me?" she finally asked. Jack nodded, "I'm sure she loves you. There is no reason not to." He held out his hand, and when Claire took it, he pulled her off the bed. Jack then opened the door, and told her, "You must get going. Start to whip that brother of your's." Claire giggled, and nodded, leaving the cabin and closing the door behind her. _Elizabeth must still love her. I wish she still loved me._


	8. Chapter Seven: Port Royal

**Chapter Seven**

Ricky Turner heard a soft knocking on the door to the spare cabin. He was not asleep, which was probably the only reason he was able to hear it.It was dark in the room, the only light he had was the moonlight coming in the window. He got up and tiptoed over to the door, to see Claire Sparrow standing there for him. "Claire, what are you doing? It is the middle of the night!" he exclaimed, trying to keep close to a whisper. Claire, to him, looked somewhat excited; but then again, when didn't she? "I'm sorry Ricky, but if we're to do secret tasks, we must meet when all others are sleeping in order to speak," she explained. Ricky, rolled his eyes, but slipped out the door, softly shutting it behind him.

Claire led him to the main mast, and they stood behind it. Gibbs was on watch, and the two didn't want to be caught and sent to bed. In the past, Claire had never been sent to be for being out during the night, whereas Elizabeth didn't want Ricky out. So Jack had told the crew that whoever is on watch is to send both children to bed. Claire looked at Ricky. For thirteen, or nearly fourteen as he had mentioned to her before, he was quite tall. Nearly her height. "Okay, I found out that is going on," she told him. Ricky gave her a look that clearly stated - well? "We're going into Port Royal. My dad said it is to grab the heart of Davy Jones from a man named Beckett. Of course, he didn't tell this to me. But I figure that grown men would not expect teenagers to come after them, so I propose _we steal_ the heart."

Ricky had heard stories of Captain Jack Sparrow. Daft, crazy, insane he was. He gave Claire a look that told her that she was the same way. She rolled her eyes, and then asked, "So are you up for it?" Ricky took a minute to think, and then answered, "Fine. I'll do it." Claire smiled and almost clapped, but then remembered that Gibbs was out on watch. She looked out from behind the mast, to see the man drinking rum and staring out at sea. "Okay, I think we're safe to make it back," she told him, as the two tiptoed off to their different cabins. The next day was going to bed wild, and unforgettable.

Morning came quickly, to everybody but Claire. She had been awake all night, ready to get out. By the time she had awaken, right before dawn, the boat was docking. Anamaria, Gibbs and Will were all up and docking the boat, so Claire took this chance to go grab Ricky. To her luck, Elizabeth was still asleep, and whoever was awake was busy, so nobody took notice of Claire pulling Ricky around. Claire finally stopped when she reached the helm of the ship. "We need to find a rope, somewhere along the ship, to climb down." Ricky's eyes went wide, he was bewildered. "What? We can't do that, it's too dangerous!"

"Do you want to be a pirate or not? Besides, the crew would notice if we took the longboat."

Ricky sighed. Claire was right, after all. He feared for his life, but it was true. The only way to get away with their plan, Ricky had to risk his life. He watched as Claire found a rope, and climbed over the side of the ship. He looked down and she guided herself down with her feet, while holding onto the rope of safety. As soon as Claire was down on the dock, she looked up and motioned for Ricky to follow. He gulped, and climbed over the side of the ship. He made his way down the rope slower than Claire, but when he was finally down, he seemed so full of energy. Claire, right away, could notice herself in her brother, because he was becoming more impatient and energetic

"Where to now?"

Claire turned to face Ricky, who looked slightly confused. She shook her head, and whispered, "I don't know." She began to move slowly, winding through all the people out on the dock, so that the crew would not notice her. Ricky followed her, wondering if she even knew where she was going. Claire seemed to be that kind of girl who was never afraid of adventure. It frightened people, but many envied it as well. She was rarely scared of anything. Behind her, Ricky felt himself getting lost. He was with Claire, yet at the same time, he felt like he was gone somewhere else. He didn't know anybody around. He didn't even know around. Claire noticed a small shop off to her right, grabbed Ricky's wrist and pulled him in.

"What are we doing in here?"

"Shush. I need to find someone, a person who knows the way around."

Claire, shut the door, and brushed dust out of her face. It was an old blacksmith's shop. "It looks empty," Ricky whispered to her. Claire had her sword ready if she needed it, because after all, pirates were not welcome in such a civilized town. Outside, sounds of people yelling and running echoed from all over. People were calling for the Royal Navy, mentioning a pirate threat. Claire turned to Ricky and put her hand to her lips, meaning for him to be quiet. She brought him around behind some large boxes of what seemed to be cargo, just as the door was thrown open. Claire and Ricky both crouched down, their backs to the boxes and their faces close to the wall. Uniformed men walked through the place, looking for any sign of a pirate.

Just as Claire was sure they had left, as she heard the door shut, she stood up. Ricky as well got up, and as Claire stepped out from behind the cargo, Ricky followed her actions. "Hello?" she called. Claire got no answer, so she smiled to Ricky. Just as she had nearly reached the door, she completely froze up. The door opened, and a uniformed man was standing right in front of her and Ricky. He frowned at her, and she knew he could tell she was a pirate. "I found one!" he called, grabbing Claire's wrist. Her expression showed fright, which Ricky had not seen in the few days he'd even known her. Another man came along moments later, and took Ricky by the wrist.

"Halt, men. What have you here?"

They had only been on the street for a moment when a man in a different coloured uniform came up to them. He grimaced when he saw the teenagers. Claire held her head low so that her hat would cover her face and nobody would see her. Ricky just looked scared and startled. Claire, having nearly reached her full heigh, was almost the same height as the man, with Ricky only an inch or so shorter. The man moved slightly closer, and told then other men, "Let them go." The other men let each child go, and Claire and Ricky just stood there. "What are your names?" Claire fought the urge to tell this stranger what her name, but Ricky wasn't so wise to hold back.

"R-Richard William T-T-Turner."

This man gave Ricky one of those as-a-matter-of-fact looks, and asked, "Oh, really? Turner, eh?" He began to slightly pace before the two teenagers, and looked Ricky right in the eyes. "Yes, you're a Turner all right. Spitting image of William," this man told him. Ricky gulped. He had no idea what was happening. Then the man suddenly turned to Claire. "Well, young lady, are you going to tell me your name?" Claire made no move, until the man grabbed her arm. She then kicked him, very painfully, in the shin. He winced, and slapped her so hard that her hat came off.

"Well, well, well. What have we here?"


	9. Chapter Eight: Norrington and Beckett

**Chapter Eight**

"Elizabeth Swann?" Claire shook her head, but still refused to speak. The man moved closer. "Then _who_ are you?" he asked, "Another Turner, I suppose?" Claire shook her head again. She wanted more than anything to kick the man again, but she saw the pistol he had in his belt, and she knew that he would not be afraid to use it. He then grabbed her the the slight collar of her blouse, "Then who are you?" Claire closed her eyes and wished for it all to go away, but it wouldn't. Everything remained the same, when she opened her eyes. She sighed and pushed the man away from her.

"Fine. My name is...Claire Sparrow."

"Elizabeth, have you seen Claire? It seems she's disappeared," Jack asked Elizabeth, partly worried. Elizabeth shook her head, and as she walked away, it dawned on her. She turned back Jack, wide-eyed, and very worried. "Jack! Richard's gone too!" _Oh no...Claire must have heard something._

"Sparrow, eh? Well, that changes everything," the man told Claire, seeming slightly victorious. She stared at hime, frowning with complete hate, and asked, "Why does that change anything?" The man smiled back at Ricky, then again turned his attention to Claire. "It makes all the difference in the world. You see, my name is Commodore James Norrington. I am responsible for some arrests here in Port Royal, and now I have the bait to bring Jack Sparrow into the noose." Claire's eyes went wide, and she kicked the Commodore again. Norrington swore at her, and slapped her again.

Claire couldn't take it anymore. She then took her first and punched him, as hard as she could, in the nose. The other men, who stood behind Claire and Ricky, grabbed the kids again. This time, the two struggled as much as they could. "Let go!" Claire screamed. The men would not let go, and Norrington motioned for them to bring the children with him. Norrington was feeling victorious and determined all the more, knowing he had a Turner and a Sparrow on his hands. All he was wondering was why the Sparrow girl looked just like Elizabeth, and why the Sparrow girl would be with a Turner? The entire world was becoming confusion, and it was all going to unravel itself eventually.

He brought the two into a building, and then, an office. Another man was sitting at a desk, and upon the entrance of the Commodore, he stood. "Commodore Norrington, to what do I owe this visit?" he asked. Norrington smiled, "Ah, Lord Beckett, I have a surprise for you." The other two men entered, and threw the teenagers onto the floor. Ricky yelled at him as he did so, while Claire attempted to engage in a first fight. Beckett looked at Norrington, seeming confused, and asked, "Children? But what sort of surprise it this?" Norrington pointed to each child as he spoke next.

"Richard _Turner_, and Claire _Sparrow_."

Beckett smiled, "Oh, really? _Their_ children?" He came out from behind the desk to get a better look at each child. He could definitely see William Turner in the boy, he must be Will Turner's son; but with who? Must have been with Elizabeth; but his mind somewhat changed when he saw Claire Sparrow, who looked exactly like Elizabeth Swann. He paced before them, and Claire began to wonder what was with these people and pacing all the time. Finally, Beckett came to a stop, and knelt down in front of the two, who had ceased to get up. "Richard _Turner_, eh?" he asked. Ricky nodded, but kept his head close to the floor. Beckett smirked, "Is your father's name _William_ Turner?" Ricky again nodded, as Beckett turned to face Claire. "And Claire _Sparrow_. I suppose your father is _Jack_ Sparrow, am I right?"

Claire nodded, and made the effort to get up, but Norrington placed his foot on her back to keep her down. "And that's _Captain_ Jack Sparrow, to you!" she spat at Beckett. He would have been taken aback if it were anyone else, but this girl clearly had Elizabeth's blood in her, so it was no surprise that she spat out the whole Captain ordeal. He smiled, and put a hand down to Claire's head, lifting her by the chin to face him. "I see Elizabeth Swann in you, dear. Is it possible that she fell for the dirty _captain_ in the end?"

"No, she married William Turner!"

Beckett turned back to Ricky as he heard that comment. "She married Turner, yet Jack Sparrow's daughter is the spitting image of her. How does that happen?" Beckett asked accusingly. He knew that if he was doing any accusing, it would have to be to Elizabeth Swann herself. He didn't know how close he got to the chance. "No, mate, she just came in my bed at night, pleasured herself, and then went heave-ho on the bunk with young Mr. Turner. Savvy?" Beckett stood up straight and looked in the doorway behind Norrington, only to see the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow.

"Jack Sparrow, how nice of you to drop by." Jack moved closer, and held up his pistol to warn off Beckett. "Let my daughter go," he ordered. Beckett did nothing, which made Jack even angrier. He cocked the pistol, and Beckett held up his hands. "You may have your daughter, Sparrow," he told. Norrington lifted his foot, and grabbed Claire up by the arm. He pushed her toward Jack, and Jack took his free hand to steady the girl when she reachd him. Norrington then put his foot on Ricky's back, as he knew what Beckett was going to say next.

"You got your precious daughter back. Anything else?" Jack nodded, "Yes, I want Mr. Turner there too. I'm sure it would be at my blame if he were to be imprisoned by some old loat." Beckett smiled, but made no move to allow Ricky to go. Norrington noticed this right away, and pulled Ricky up from the floor, though kept his hold on the boy quite tightly. "I am sorry, Sparrow. But you came for your child. Mr. Turner here is not of your blood, so if he is to be rescued, maybe you should ask _his_ parents to come along."

"Oh, trust me, Beckett, I wouldn't want to let you down."


	10. Chapter Nine: Got the Heart

**Chapter Nine**

"Elizabeth Swann, how nice to see you," Beckett said, not completely satisfied. Elizabeth had a pistol out, just as Beckett saw her last. "I want my son, and I want him now," she told him. She frowned at him ferociously, almost ready to shoot. Beckett motioned for Norrington to let go of Ricky, which he did. The boy barely moved, but made his way slowly toward his mother. Ricky looked absolutely frightened, especially seeing his mother holding a fully loaded pistol; as well as one of the most said dangerous pirates in the world, also with a pistol out. Claire wasn't completely calm, but she didn't look so scared anymore. Elizabeth, seeing the way Claire was handling herself, figured that stuff somewhat like this happened often enough to get used to, with Jack and his daughter.

"So, what is this? Some crazy messed up, family, I'd say," began Beckett. "Elizabeth Swann and Jack Sparrow, with one Turner child and one Sparrow child." Elizabeth whispered to Ricky for him to join Jack and Claire, while she moved ahead, her pistol still pointed at Beckett. She cocked it, as she told him, "I am _not_ with Jack Sparrow. I am married to William Turner." Jack noiced the way she told that to Beckett, and gulped. _I may not have a chance with her after all._ Jack then backed up, motioning for the children to go with him. Claire and Ricky both ran out the door before Jack even reached it, as Jack was backing up slowly, waiting for Elizabeth. She then began to back up, a little quicker than Jack, but steadily.

"Have fun without us."

With that statement, Elizabeth and Jack both ran out the door. They met up with the children down at the dock, where Will was clutching for his son in fear. "No time for hugs now, mate. We need to set sail," Jack told Will, rushing him and his son to get on the ship. Elizabeth gave Claire a quick hug, and rushed her along onto to ship as Jack did the same to her. As soon as they were all back on the Pearl, Pintel and Ragetti picked up the plank, and threw it aside. Gibbs and Anamaria began to hoist the anchor, just in time to see the Royal Navy running down the dock to them.

Jack made sure he steered the ship out just in time, because the crew of the Navy were all taking out their pistols. As soon as they were distant enough to stop ducking and paying too much attention, Jack had Gibbs take the wheel. He decided to join his daughter, her brother, his former flame and his best friend's son, to make use of his time. "That trip didn't go so well, don't you think?" he asked, joinging their circle of conversation. He sat beside his Claire, put and arm around her, and held her close. She gave a somewhat embarrassed look; normally, Claire wouldn't have minded, but around another teenager, even if only her brother, she didn't want to look to chummy with her father.

"Maybe not," Ricky told him. Jack looked at him, confused. "What do you mean?" he asked. Claire stood up, and pulled out from her shirt a little brown sack. She dropped it into Jack's hand, and he felt right away what it was - Davy Jones' heart. The beating gave it away. "How...did you get this?" he asked, bewildered and extremely shocked. Claire giggled, "You and Elizabeth...I mean, mom...distracted them enough for me to snatch it." Jack still looked surprised, and Elizabeth led the group in to laugher as they watched the frozen Jack. When he realized what they were laughing at, he pocketed the heart and frowned at them all.

"My ship, my rules, and here is rule number one - no laughing at the Captain!"

The group began to laugh all the more when Jack had said that. Will put his arm around Elizabeth, holding her close, and gave her a sweet peck on the lips. Jack had wanted to pounce at him then, but knew it wouldn't solve anything. _Is he trying to make me jealous?_ Claire noticed the ridgedness in her father, and gave Ricky a serious look. She tilted her head one way, meaning for him to meet her away from the adults. He nodded, and the two teenagers got up. "Sorry to intrude," Ricky began, "But we have some other business to take care of." Elizabeth was shocked to hear what her son had said. What other business could two children have?

As Claire and Ricky reached a speaking point, which as always was behind the mast, Claire pulled Ricky closer to her so she could whisper. "Did you see that?" she asked. Ricky shook his head. "My dad - Jack Sparrow - he...tensed up when he saw your parents kissing," she explained. Ricky's eyes went somewhat wide, "You don't think...?" Claire nodded. "I do think Ricky Turner. I think he's in love with our mom!" Ricky was silent, and he gave one more look to the parents before looking back at Claire. "What could we do about it? It's not like I want my parents to break up," he told her. Claire nodded, she figured what he meant. Ricky did some more thinking and then sighed.

"Fine. I do want them to break up. I like your dad better. But what would we about it?"

"I have no idea," Claire murmured, thinking. She tapped her foot as she thought, and Ricky began to think too. It was then that Claire had a look of sheer amazement on her face. "I've got it!" she cried. Ricky look at her intently, waiting for her idea. "We have a huge family dinner...that means me, you, and both our parents. Then we drag away your dad somehow, and replace him with a large bottle of rum!" Suer, it wasn't the best idea, but it was all Claire had; and it also wasn't too obvious, either. Ricky nodded and smiled widely, "_Very_ good idea!"


	11. Chapter Ten: Dinner Trouble

**Chapter Ten**

That night, the "family" sat together to eat. Elizabeth noticed Claire and Ricky exchanging looks the entire time, looking satisfied as well as hurried. There was barely any speaking from the children, but it just opened up more time to allow the parents to talk. Only ten minutes into the dinner, Claire gave Ricky a look, motioning for them to start their plan. Ricky nodded, and together, he and Claire stood up. "Um, dad," he began, facing Will, "Claire and I were wondering if you wanna come help us with something?" Will smiled and nodded, "Of course, Richard." As they left the room, Will asking what it was that they needed help with, Jack turned to Elizabeth.

"I thought of all people, they would ask _me_ for help!"

Elizabeth sighed, and looked down at her food. "Jack, you don't get it, do you?" she asked him. Jack seemed oblivious, even more so when she asked him that. "Don't get what, love?" Elizabeth tapped her fingers on the table and looked over at the wall. She refused to look at Jack, because them being alone, she honestly wasn't sure what was going to happen. "Claire and Richard...have you not noticed it? They want us to get together," Elizabeth explained. Jack began expressionless; _how could I not have seen that? _He chuckled as he realized it. "Well, how did they expect that to happen?" he asked, smiling. Elizabeth smiled back, to his surprise. "I think I have an idea of that," she told him, picking up a bottle of rum that was sitting on the floor.

"My daughter knows I like me rum!"

Elizabeth laughed as he said that, but quickly went into a serious face. "You know...I have always loved you, Jack," she told him. She spoke so quietly, as she was both embarassed, as well as she didn't want anybody overhearing her. Jack stared at her, he was speechless. _But if..._ "If you love me," he began, "Then why did you marry Will? And why do you make such a deal out being married to him?" Elizabeth sighed, she didn't know what to say to him. She didn't believe he felt the same way, which is why she admitted it; but the tone in Jack's voice made it clear that he was jealous. "I'm sorry, Jack. I love Will, too...and you broke my heart. Will has been there for me all these years...which is why I must stay with him."

Jack held his head low. _Why must she stay with that whelp? _Elizabeth noticed his pain, and held his hand. "You will find true love, sometime, Jack. What woman could resist _the_ Captain Jack Sparrow?" she laughed. Jack didn't reply, just gave a quick glance at her before staring at the table top. _You, _he thought. _You can resist me, apparently._ Elizabeth knew she was breaking his heart, so she got up and gave him a hug. "You will find another woman, trust me," she told him, just before walking away. _But I don't want any other woman. I want you._

Elizabeth regretted the entire time she spent walking out of that room what she had said to Jack. She came up to the deck, and noticed WIll pointing out to sea and talking, Claire and Ricky by his side. She walked right up to them, stopped, and held her hands on her hips. "Claire Eloise Sparrow and Richard William Turner! Do not think that I am so dumb to fall for _that_!" she cried out to them. Claire and Ricky whipped around and froze. Will seemed confused, but Elizabeth decided not to tell him what was going on. Both Claire and Ricky seemed somewhat frightened, seeing as they had rarely heard their full names be called on; in actuality, Claire had no idea what her full name was. Elizabeth was also sure that Jack didn't know either, but she doubted he changed anything.

"Come with me. I want to talk to you two..._alone_."

Ricky began to move forward at once, seeming almost scared of what might happen. Claire cleared her face and followed slowly. To the surprise of both children, she pulled them into the Captain's cabin. She was sure that Will would not follow into there. As soon as the three of them were inside, Elizabeth shut the door and gave them both angry glares. "Okay, you two. I know _exactly_ what that was about. Now spill!" Claire and Ricky exchanged glances, then looked back at their mother. "We're...sorry?" Claire said, unsure of what to say. For a moment, Elizabeth believe she mixed it up, because her children seemed confused; but it was when Ricky said, "We just want everybody to be happy," that she knew.

"Richard Turner, what have I told you about meddling in people's lives?"

"Uh...don't?" Ricky asked, never actually have heard anything from his mother about meddling. Elizabeth nodded. She noticed the two feeling somewhat uncomfortable, and smiled understandingly. "Come here, you two. Sit down," she told them, sitting on Jack's bed and holding out her arms for each of them. Claire and Ricky each sat on one side of their mother and smiled, while she hugged them. "Sorry, mom. We...weren't thinking," Ricky told her. Claire nodded in agreement. Just as Elizabeth was about to speak again, the door swung open, and a midly drunk Jack Sparrow walked in. He noticed the three of them sitting on his bed, and asked, "What are you doing in here?"

Elizabeth stood up. "Talking to my children for what they did," she explained. Jack gupled and pointed to Claire. "That was a right move, love," he told her, "Try it more often." Elizabeth frowned at Jack. "try it more often? Jack, get ahold of yourself!" She barged past him, walked out the door, and slammed it behind her. Jack looked at the door for a moment, then back to the kids. He smiled, "You two are very smart, you know that? I commend you." Claire and Ricky both smiled. Jack sat between them and put an arm around each as Elizabeth had before. He turned to face Ricky. "Ricky boy, you are definitely a pirate!" he called out. Ricky laughed, but felt very good. Coming from a famous pirate Captain, that was considered a compliment.

"Jack Sparrow, remove your arm from my son!"

Jack looked up to see Will standing in the doorway. Immediately, Jack was up and in Will's face. "Sorry mate, just talking to the kid, y'know?" Will smelt the rum on Jack's breath and pushed him back. "Richard, you can stay here and talk to Claire if you'd like, but as soon as Mr. Sparrow gets out of hand, come to our cabin," Will instructed. Ricky nodded just as Jack bellowed, "_Captain_ Sparrow to you, mate!" Will left the room more silently than Elizabeth had, and Claire stood up. She moved over to her father, and grabbed his arm, leading him toward the bed. "You need to rest. Don't worry, dad, Ricky and I are here," she told him. Jack was asleep in only moments.

Ricky stood up after Jack passed out, and moved him slightly over on the bed, so that he would be more comfortable. After doing that, Ricky turned to Claire. "We _really _need to think of better plans from now on," he told her. Claire nodded, "I know. I didn't think it would be _that_ obvious!" Claire sat in the chair at her father's desk and sighed. Ricky stood alongside the desk, saying nothing, but thinking of another plan. Nothing was coming to mind. All of a sudden, they heard a crash outside, and people screaming. Both of them became fearful, their faces full of worry. "What's going on?" Ricky asked, wanting to hide desperately. Claire opened the door an inch and looked out, immediately shutting the door again. "Ricky, you have to hide!" she cried. He looked at her, confused yet scared. She sighed, and kept her back against the door.

"Davy Jones is here! He wants his heart!"


	12. Chapter Eleven: Bootstrap Bill

**Chapter Eleven**

"Where is Jack Sparrow?" Davy Jones asked, full of rage, to his former shipmate Will Turner. Will shook, but he would not answer immediately. Just as Will was about to say, Jones noticed the door to the Captain's cabin shut. "Ah...there he is." Will spun around to see where Davy Jones was headed, and then froze. "Elizabeth!" he called. Elizabeth came running immediately, spooked by the tone of Will's voice, and the horrible creatures of Jones' crew around her. "Will, what is it? What's wrong?" she asked hurriedly. He pointed to Davy Jones, who was opening the cabin door. "Jack! Claire! Richard!" she cried, herself nearly frozen as well.

Jones didn't bother to close the door after entering the room. He looked around, and saw no one. His jaw clenched, and he moved slowly about the room. "Come out, Jack Sparrow!" he called. Claire and Ricky were hiding in the closet with Jack, who they had awaken immediately when they saw Davy Jones outside. Jones spoke so quitely, Jack could barely understand what was being said. Suddenly, the closet door swung open, and before seeing Jack, Jones noticed the two children. He grabbed an arm of each with his tentacles, and slammed the closet door before even searching for Jack.

"Children...huh? Maybe if Sparrow really wants you back, he'll hand over the heart."

He dragged the children out of the cabin, and held them up in front of everybody. "Until Sparrow returns my heart, I am taking hostages!" he bellowed to everyone around. His crew began to cheer and holler, whereas Jack's crew, especially Will and Elizabeth, were mortified. Jones motioned for two of his creatures to come forward, and handed a child to each of them. They carried the children behind Jones as they returned to his ship, the Flying Dutchman. Elizabeth began to cry, holding her arms out, screaming for her children; but Davy Jones paid no attention. All he was waiting for was for Jack Sparrow to come after them, and was surprised when he didn't see Jack instantly.

Upon boarding the Dutchman, Claire and Ricky were both thrown to the deck. Claire spit on the deck before standing herself up, and then reached out her arm to help up Ricky. As soon as Ricky was standing by her side, Jones and part of his crew crowded around them. Jones walked right up to the two and spat in their faces, "Names! I want names! What are your names?" Claire gulped, and felt as if she were going to choke. Often, she would not give her name to a stanger, but Davy Jones was a different story all together. "C-Claire Sparrow," she breathed out. Davy Jones grinned, and turned to Ricky. "And _your_ name?" he asked. Ricky was shaking, and finally, choked out, "Uh...Ricky Sparrow."

Claire shot Ricky a quicky glance when he used the name Sparrow, but just as quickly turned her attention back to Davy Jones. He had a huge smirk on his face. "Sparrows, eh? This is interesting," he said, thinking. Jones walked away in thought, leaving the defenceless teenagers on their own. Creatures crowded around them, and Claire grabbed Ricky's hand so they could keep close at all times. All of a sudden, they heard a hoarse, "Back away from them!" The large creature indeed backed away, and an older sickly man came up to them. "You're Sparrows...Sparrows...Jack Sparrow's?" he muttered and asked. Claire nodded, and the man suddenly gave his attention attention to Ricky. "You look nothing like Jack. You look like...like.." he trailed off, as if he wasn't wanting to answer. Claire noticed this.

"Who does he look like?"

The man looked away a moment and then back to Ricky. "You look like...my son," he finally let out. Ricky looked at him strangely, "And _who_ is your son?" The man just stared, and made no move to answer him. Instead of giving a reply, he asked Ricky, "What is your real name, boy?" Ricky shuddered. How could this man who he was lying about his identity? He turned to look at Claire, who nodded to him, allowing him to tell his real name. "Richard Turner, sir," he replied. The man went all wide-eyed as well as looked astounded. "You...you...my grandson..." It didn't seem like this man could string all his sentences together, but Ricky was able to get past that, saying "That means...you're Bootstrap Bill!" Claire's eyes then went wide. She had heard the stories of Bootstrap Bill from her father, as they used to be best friends.

Bootstrap Bill, or Bill Turner, nodded, not taking his eyes off the kids. Claire's highly impatient side showed itself again, as if meeting Bootsrap Bill was her life's dream. Nobody knew what her life dream, so it just may have been. Ricky seemed more shocked than excited, but he let it wear from his face quickly. Bootstrap then decided to start business, asking, "So Jones took you two, hoping for Jack to hand over his heart...correct?" Claire and Ricky nodded, not taking their eyes off Bootstrap. Claire then stepped forward. "What do we have to do here?" she asked, barely reaching above a whisper. "What is _he_ going to make us do?" Bootstrap shook his head, "If only I knew. The man is heartless, he wouldn't think not to harm a child." Ricky froze at that thought.

"You _can't_ let him kill us!"

"Aye, he won't kill you," Bootstrap explained, "But he will make you suffer." Claire backed up and immediately took Ricky's hand again. Bootstrap nodded, "That's good. You two...keep together. The only way to know you're both safe." The two of them nodded, when suddenly, someone came swinging over them. Ricky looked up to see his father, William Turner, coming across on a rope, and landing beside him. Will looked to the children, then to his own father, and mumbled, "Family reunion." As soon as he got his balance, he ran over to his son, whispering, "I grabbed the heart. Captain Sparrow doesn't know. Hurry, stab it, please, before Jones realizes I'm here." Ricky nodded, completely shocked at the actions of his _proper_ father, and took the heart into his hand as it was passed to him.

"Too late. I've already realized that you're here."


	13. Chapter Twelve: Battle on the Dutchman

**Chapter Twelve**

Will swung around to see Davy Jones right behind him. A grimace sat on Jones' lips, and Will was scared. Ricky was just as shocked to see what was happening, that he was distracted from stabbing the heart. Jones made a move to grab his heart when his hand was moved out of the way, painfully and quickly. Captain Jack Sparrow had just come over to the ship, and kicked his enemy's hand away. "I believe that _that_ is mine," he told Jones. That triggered a reaction, and as Jones made a move to hit Jack, he cried "That is _mine_, Sparrow!" Jack slid out of the way, and just as a now-pirate Elizabeth swung over. She tossed Jack his sword, and he grabbed it, but not before being whipped in the arm; with a real whip.

The pain had been tough and Jack let out a cry, which caused Will to fling out his own sword. Will's sword was instantly flung from his hand, and Bootstrap yelled out, "William!" Elizabeth look around; there were no more swords that she could get before being crowded. She noticed Jack's pistol tucked into his sash, and grabbed it. She aimed it at Davy Jones, but before she was able to do anything, she felt a sharp sting on her right side. She looked down, watching as blood stained her shirt. One of Jones' creatures was standing beside her, grinning loudly. Elizabeth couldn't take it, she fained. Jack watched this and plunged himself at the creature.

Jack's plan did not work out so well, as he was immediately grabbed. Will tossed his father's dagger to Ricky, and yelled, "Do it now, son! Do it now!" Ricky nodded, and held his hand in position to stab the heart. He gave Jones a dirty look. "Sayanora, beastie!" he cried, as he stabbed the knife through the heart. Jones suddenly became all still, and all over his body, liquids were beginning to protrude. It seemed like he was bleeding, but with green and blue and silver coloured blood. He disappeared - or deterierated - in moments. Will was then not sure of what was going on; Jones was dead, but the Dutchman, and his creatures, were all still alive and in tact. The creatues all began to laugh, and one said, "Rule one - destroy us _before_ you kill Davy Jones!"

Will gulped, as Claire ran forward and kicked the one who held her father. Her kick did not harm the creature, but he did drop the Captain. Jack got himself up, and as if this was anything normal, he turned to Will and said, "Let's go." _Nobody can Captain the Dutchman now that Jones is gone, so they can't exactly follow us._ It was just then that Jack noticed the unconcious Elizabeth. "Lizzie..." he whispered, looking at her as if he had just been stabbed. He put his arms around her, feeling the heavily bloody spot on her side. Claire looked at her father, and was almost scared for him; he looked as if he was going to cry. Will didn't notice this, but urged the two teenagers to leave the ship. He grabbed a plank and set it up, as all the creatues started to crowd and follow them.

Claire and Ricky were first, then Will told Jack to go because he was carrying Elizabeth. Then, when Will turned to go, he was grabbed by one of the creatures. Jack turned to see if Will was coming, and noticed this. He was about to put down Elizabeth and go to Will's rescue, when Claire came running. "I'll take care of it, dad!" she told him, as she ran past. She first grabbed her sword from the deck of the Pearl, and jumped onto the plank, swinging it at the creatures. Jack stared in disbelief as his daughter managed to somehow free Will Turner, and thought, _that is definitely my daughter._ Will and Claire quickly came back to the Pearl, knocking the plank into the sea with their speed. As soon as they were over, Will rushed over to Jack and looked at the unconscious Elizabeth. He then looked at Jack, who Will could swear was crying, although Jack hid it well.

"It's okay, Jack. She'll live. She's only unconscious."

Will put his hand on Jack's shoulder as he said this. It had never dawned on him before, but now as he noticed it, he knew Jack was in love with Elizabeth. Will sighed, he was sure there would be no other way for him to cry over this. He kept his hand on Jack's shoulder as the two of them walked away, into the spare cabin, so that they could put Elizabeth down and mend her wound. Claire and Ricky were both just standing there, and as soon as their parents were out of sight, they turned to face each other. "Wow," Claire said, almost feelingless in her voice. Ricky shook his head, "I never imagined all this when I agreed to become a pirate." He looked to the floor, but looked back to Claire and smiled. "I'm proud of you"

"Why are you proud of me? What did I do?"

"You kept your promise," Ricky told her. "You didn't let me get killed." Claire laughed, and then just smiled. "That's true. I _did_ say that." The two of them laughed - well, Ricky chuckled, and Claire laughed - and then WIll came from the spare cabin. He walked up to the both of them, and told them, "I'm very proud of you. _Both_ of you. You two kept together, and nobody got hurt." He hugged the two of them, which made Claire feel very weird, as she had no blood relation to this man. Will smiled, and let them go. He had no idea what else to say to them, and finally told them, "Go into the Captain's quarters. Get some rest."

As he walked into his own cabin, Ricky and Claire both headed to the Captain's cabin. As soon as they got inside, they noticed something. "This room seems so empty with mum and dad," Claire told him. Ricky nodded, "You are definitely right with that one." Ricky sat on the bed, as Claire walked around the room, inspecting every little thing. Ricky held his head low, just thinking. He almost lost his life, his sister's life, his mother's life. The thought of ELizabeth pained his mind, and when Claire glanced at him, she noticed it. She sat next to him and put her arm around him, giving him a slight hug.

"It's okay, Ricky. I know how you feel. How many times do you think I've almost lost my dad?"

She smiled to him, and patted his head. "You have a lot to learn, kid."


	14. Chapter Thirteen: For His Lizzie

**Chapter Thirteen**

Will wandered over the deck that night. He had checked in the Captain's cabin once or twice, to see Claire and Ricky both passed out. Ricky was sleeping on the bed, and Claire in a nearby chair. He had listened outside the spare cabin a few times, where he heard either silence, Jack whispering, or Jack crying. He didn't realize how much a simple harming action could affect the pirate Captain. Will had clearly underestimated when Elizabeth had once told him that she believed Jack was a good man. He didn't know what to do now. It was clear how much Jack loved Elizabeth, as he had heard that in Jack's whispers; but Will was in no place to give up his wife.

As he stared out at the calm sea, he heard a voice suddenly come up behind him, "Hey mate." Will turned around to see Jack, who seemed extremely tired and had a tear-stained face. Jack came up and stood right next to Will, and Will asked him, "You doing okay?" Jack neither nodded or shook his head, he just lifted his head to look out at the sea. Will patted him on the shoulder, "It's okay. It's only a wound. She should wake up _any_ time now." Jack sighed and held his head low again. "I'm sorry to be spending so much time with your wife," he told Will, so quietly that it was almost unheard.

"It's okay, Jack. I understand how you're feeling."

Jack made no response. _He's lying, he's really upset. I don't want him to hurt so much._ "No, William, you are angry, and you have the right to be," Jack finally said. Will didn't know what to say; he wasn't angry, but he also wasn't so friendly to the idea. Of course, Jack couldn't know. There was too much happening, that telling Jack to stay away from Elizabeth would probably hurt him a lot more. "Go back to her, and talk to her some more. It's okay," he told Jack, wanting to end this conversation before saying something he would regret.

Jack oberyed, and brought himself back to the spare cabin. It was dark, and Elizabeth was still out. Jack sat in the chair he had been sitting for so long already that night, and held her hand in his. "Please, Elizabeth," he whispered, "Wake up." He held his head low, letting more tears escape him, and tighetened his grip on her hand. "Please...please...Lizzie..." Suddenly, unexpectedly, Jack heard a faint, "Please what?" He immediately lifted his head, and even in the dark, noticed Elizabeth's eyes open and looking at him. Jack was feeling better than he ever had at that moment, and smiled. "Elizabeth! You're okay!" he cried. She chuckled, and tried to sit up, but felt the slight pain in her waist and stayed down.

"Jack...what are you doing here?"

He noticed her face go serious, and shuttered a bit. "Well...Lizzie...you were wounded by Davy Jones' crew, and were out cold for a number of hours," he explained. "I barely left your side." He noticed as Elizabeth tried to glance around the room, and then looked back at him. "Where's Will?" she asked. Jack sighed, "He's outside, love. Do you want to see him?" Elizabeth nodded, and Jack stood up. It took him a while before he felt he could let go of her hand, but as soon as he did, he was gone. Elizabeth was slightly disappointed that he'd even left.

"William, she...wants to see you..."

Will spun around, and stared at Jack. "She's awake?!" Jack nodded, and before Will could even see the sorrow in Jack's eyes, he was gone. He was quick in getting into the cabin, and smiled greatly when he saw his wife awake. "Elizabeth!" he shouted. She laughed, as Will sat himself in the chair. "How are you?" he asked. Elizabeth smiled at him, and felt warm that he cared so much; but she also didn't feel the same, the happiness of when Jack was in the room. "I'm fine, darling," she told him. All Will could do was smile, he was so happy that Elizabeth was okay. Unfortunately, the cheerfulness faded when he heard sobs outside the door. He knew exactly who they belonged to, and exactly why they were happening.

Will sighed, and looked seriously to Elizabeth. "Elizabeth...I have to go for a moment, but I promise, I will be back. I just have some...business...to take care of," he explained. He leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek before walking out the door. As he left the room, Jack pretended not to notice, but Will stood himself in front of Jack, who was sitting with his back against the wall. "Jack," he began, "We need to talk." Jack stood up, and followed. Will stopped him only a few steps later, saying, "I didn't want to talk where Elizabeth might hear."

Jack looked confused. Will figured that out almost instantly, and looked right into Jack's eyes very seriously. "It's about Elizabeth, Jack. I don't really know what to say...but..." Will was very unsure of what to tell Jack. _What's he saying? He better hurry up, I want to see Lizzie! _Will gulped, and finally let out, "You love her, Jack." Jack's attention was immediately forced to Will, and Jack was frozen in place. "No I don't!" he was quick to say. Will gave him an accusatory look, and gave a slight smile. "Jack, I know you do. I do too; but seeing the way you've reacted to all this...I don't know if I'm the right man for her."

_What?! He actually thinks she should be with me? _"Are you sure about that, mate?" Jack asked. Will nodded, and whispered, "Very sure." Jack was out of words, nothing was able to escape his mouth. He didn't know what to say, by the look on Will's face, he wasn't the only one. Will was staring at the ground then, thinking of something to say, when he said, "Just go talk to her. Tell her what I said." Jack nodded, and went off again to the spare cabin. He wasn't completely sure why Will would do such a thing, give up his wife to another just for someone else's happiness. Jack had never done such a thing, but he realized, he would for Elizabeth. For his Lizzie.


	15. Chapter Fourteen: The Right Decision

**Chapter Fourteen**

Jack wanted into the cabin, and his face lit up when he saw the woman he loved smiling at him. "Hello, love," he said calmly, sitting on the side of her bed instead of in the chair. She blinked when she saw it was only him and not he and Will; she figured that Will wouldn't leave her alone with Jack now that she was awake. He noticed what she was doing when he saw her looking to the door, and mumbled, "Will's not coming, love. It's just me." Elizabeth's smile began larger when she heard that, and althoug Jack was at first confused, he knew why. He held her hand again, and caressed it with his thumb. He smiled back at her, and their eyes never parted. Elizabeth was beginning to wonder had happened with Will.

"Jack...why isn't Will here?"

Jack felt heartbroken at that moment. He was with her and all she could think about was the whelp? His smile faded, and he replied, "He made a decision, Elizabeth. He doesn't think you two belong together." Elizabeth's face became just as Jack's - upset and despressed. "Why?" she asked. Jack had no idea what to say. _Would she believe me if I told her?_ He sighed, as one tear managed to escape him. "He...thinks I should be with you...because I was more worried about you," he explained. Elizabeth couldn't even reply to that. Of course, she did still love Jack, and longed to be with him; but Will was her husband, and she loved him too. She never imaged he would ever say such a thing to Jack.

Elizabeth sat herself up, although painful because of her cut. Jack was more worried about her? She knew he loved her, but she never thought that his love could outrun Will's. She didn't know what to do, but quickly, moved forward and gave Jack a big hug. Jack was confused at first, mostly shocked, but almost instantly hugged back. When they let each other go, they stared into each other's eyes. "Jack..." Elizabeth began, "I love you." Jack wanted to cry again, but he didn't want Elizabeth to see. _Pirates don't cry, don't let her know you do._ "I love you too, Lizzie," he replied, barely above a whisper. He moved closer to her, and she did to him, and before they knew it, their lips were touching for a soft, sweet kiss.

It was magical, and more than anything either of them had ever experienced. Just a soft kiss had sparked what was never there, and Jack longed to make it into more, but he decided not to break the magic. Will was watching from outside the door, though neither Jack or Elizabeth could see him. He desperately wanted to cry, as he knew he was losing his wife; but he didn't, because he knew that it was him who gave her up. He decided to go check on the children, and when he opened the Captain's cabin, he noticed that Claire was awake and not Ricky.

"Hello, Claire. What are you doing up at this hour?"

Claire shrugged, "I don't know. Couldn't sleep, I suppose." Will nodded, and he was about to leave the room when Claire asked, "Why are _you_ up?" He chuckled, and turned back to her. What was he supposed to say? "Just worrying about your mother; but I think your father beat me at that one," he told her, making Claire think. She was wondering if he had just admitted that he gave up ELizabeth to Jack. It must be true, she couldn't think of anything else. "Do you mean -" she began, when she was cut off with Will's bitter and upset voice. "Yes, Claire, I'm afraid your father is the better man for her." Claire didn't know what to say anymore. Nothing she and Ricky tried had worked, but somehow, a simple injury brought the two together. She was now speechless.

Will smiled, and sat on the bed next to his sleeping son. "I know you don't know your mother too well," he began to say to her, "But do you think she would want Richard if I left?" Claire went wide-eyed. Was Will going to leave for good? That was not part of the plan; but no matter what she thought, she nodded, because she could tell that her mother would want all her children. Will already knew the answer, he just wanted to be sure if Elizabeth's daughter knew enough about her to say the right thing. "But, Mr. Turner, call him Ricky. He likes it better," she told him. Will chuckled, and looked at hois son, who was sleeping so soundly.

"Ricky Turner. It has a better ring to it."

Claire giggled, and Will smiled at her again. "I'm not leaving, but I can't stick around forever," he explained, knowing exactly what she had been thinking about. Before Claire was able to respond, Will was already out of the room. She looked over at Ricky, whispering to herself, "You don't need to be sleeping." She punched on him from behind, causing the child to scream himself awake. Claire giggled at him, as Ricky pushed her off the bed, laughing very loudly. Will could hear them from outside the door, and felt very happy with himself. Elizabeth was not meant to be settled down with him; her life was supposed to be at sea with wild children and a wild pirate Captain.

He opened the door to the spare cabin to see Elizabeth and Jack, both soundlessly asleep, on the same bed. Will was not gone long enough for anything to happen, but he knew Jack wouldn't take advantage of ELizabeth while she was wounded. A tear came to his eye as he saw the couple sleeping, and he backed out, closing the door again. "I'm on my own now," he said to himself, walking slowly up to the helm so he could get a look of everything - the calm see, the ship, and the moonlight that shone down on them. Everything was going to be alright.


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Proposal

**Chapter Fifteen**

Jack woke up very sleepily, knowing that he hadn't gotten enough sleep. _Was that all a dream?_ He looked beside him to see a dozed off Elizabeth, and thought to himself, _No, it was definitely real._ He then noticed that Will was nowhere to be seen, and wondered where Will had slept. Jack got up slowly, trying not to wake his Lizzie, and left the cabin, leaving the door open to let the sunlight in. He walked over to the Captain's cabin, and peered inside. Just Claire and Ricky, both passed out on the bed. Jack decided to return to Elizabeth, before Will changed his mind and went back to her.

As soon as he stepped back into the spare cabin, Elizabeth stir awake. Jack sat on the side of the bed and welcomed her from her sleep. Her deep eyes were staring right into his, and Elizabeth felt safe, knowing that Jack was watching over her. "Good morning, love," he whisperedm barely moving his lips at all. Elizabeth slowly sat up, and wrapped her arms around Jack. He was not at all shocked when she did so, but his face told another story. Jack hugged her back, but pulled away quickly. He looked solidly into her eyes, and pulled her closer to his face. His lips touched hers softly, but almost as soon as they touched, the kiss became more than a peck; the kiss became passionate and daring.

Elizabeth was just as welcome to it as Jack, and her hands began to caress him around his arms and his torso. Jack's hands moved down her body, and stopped just below her breast. He was just about ready to strip her completely, as she was he, when the the door swung open. The two pulled away from each other suddenly when they saw Will. There was no hate filling the room, but bits of jealously, and guilt. Elizabeth had never spoken to Will about that had happened between him and Jack, so she felt guilty for allowing herself to Jack; and Will was feeling jealous, because although he gave up his woman, he wasn't quite fond of watching her kiss another man.

"Elizabeth...I'm glad to see that you're feeling better."

Her face flushed red as Will said that, and Jack stood up. "I think...I'll go check on the children," he said, not looking at either Jack or Elizabeth, as he left the room. Will looked down at the floor for seconds, wondering what to say to Elizabeth, when he heard, "Please, Will. Come sit." Elizabeth was petting the bed, motioning for Will to sit; and he did. She looked at him with no words crossing through her head. Will was feeling the exact same, but he was the one to break the ice. "So it's true, isn't it? I never thought about it over all the years, but you really _do_ love Jack Sparrow."

Elizabeth looked away as he said that, but Will lifted her chin lightly so that she would face him. "Yes, Will. I do love Jack. Honestly, I would never have bore his daughter had I not loved him. I expected him to return to me, to raise a family. It was stupid...but I have hopes for the future now," she explained, her voice trembling. Will could tell how she was feeling; she almost refused to meet his gaze, and her voice was shakier than the Pearl in a storm. It was guilt, mixed with embarrassment. Will put his arms around her and held her lightly. "It's okay, Elizabeth. I told him...that he deserves you more than I."

Meanwhile, Jack was entering the Captain's cabin slowly and quietly. Sunlight was already streaming through the room, but after the events of the past night, both children were fast asleep. He smiled at them, as he had never actually watched a child sleep since Claire was little. They both seemed so calm and sweet, neither moving at all except for their chests while breathing. Jack was on his way out of the room when he heard a sneeze. He turned around, where Ricky Turner was sitting up, cupping his face in his hands so he wouldn't spread any germs. As soon as his sneezes were finished, his gaze turned to Jack.

"Captain Sparrow! You look well!"

Ricky seemed very excited to see the Captain, as if it were a first meeting. _Makes sense, I am famous to the lad; to anyone! _Jack smiled, "Of course I am, mate. How about you? Sleep well?" Ricky nodded, and stood himself up. He wasn't going to miss the chance he had to speak alone with the infamous Jack Sparrow. "I'm fine. Very tired, but doing quite well. How's my mother?" he asked. Jack at first was taken aback; he hadn't expected the child to ask of his mother. _How could he not? It's his mother! _Jack thought first about what to say, and finally settled with, "She's doing much better, lad. Up and about before you know it. I promise you."

Jack began to feel strange as Ricky jumped forward and hugged him. "Um...Ricky...lad?" Jack began to ask, unable to say anything to him. _I might hurt the lad's feelings._ Ricky stepped back, "Sorry, Captain. It's just...I want _you_ to be my father." Jack was neither shocked nor expected toward those words from the kid. _He wants me to be his father? I should be - I am -_ "I'm honoured, kid, that you think that; and who knows, someday I might be; but for now, you are only William's boy." Ricky felt a little upset at that reply, hoping to hear something more promising. Jack could see it in the boy's eyes, and sighed. "But I'm sure that soon, you will belong to your mother and _I_," he added.

There were no words to express the way Ricky's face lit up. He was thirteen years old, but seemed so much more like a small child on Christmas when he heard what Jack had said. It was then that Claire began to move in her sleep, and open her eyes. She looked right over to the door, where her father and her brother were speaking. "Dad? Ricky? _Ricky_!" she cried, jumping up. She gave the boy a huge hug, and smiled. "You _won't_ believe what your father told me last night!" Ricky gave her an impatient look, one filled with both excitement and worry. Claire rolled her eyes, and jumped up and down momentarily, before saying, "He told me that he's give up mum...to my dad!"

Ricky's eyes lit up when he heard it. He turned to look at Jack, wide-eyed and anxious to hear what Jack had to say about it. "Really? Is it true?!" Jack chuckled, and nodded. "Yes, lad. It's true. Your father told me that...that there is no better man out there for your mother than I," he told the boy. Ricky looked at Claire, astounded, and grabbed her hand as he ran from the room. The two barged into the spare cabin just in time, as Will was just about to leave. "Mum! Mum! Is it true? Are you really going to get together with Captain Sparrow?!" Ricky cried, full of excitement as he let go of Claire and ran toward his mother.

"I haven't an idea, Richard; but it is true that your father and I have decided to part."

Claire slowly moved toward her mother then, and told her quietly, "Dad loves you, and you know that. Please, do us all a favour." Elizabeth pulled her son and her daughter close to her, holding and arm around each. "I would love to be with your father, Claire, but I haven't an idea if he truly wants to be with me." She sighed, and she rubbed the shoulders of each child. Little did either of them know that Jack was standing right outside the door, listening to what was being said. He was fumbling about his hands, looking at the rings he wore on his fingers. _Should I?_ There was nothing really to lose, except dignity and maybe a love; but listening in on the conversation, Jack knew how Elizabeth felt about him. He slowly creaked the door open, and peered inside, waiting until Elizabeth looked at him to say anything.

"Lizzie...darling...will you marry me?"


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Much Needed Love

**Chapter Sixteen**

Elizabeth was shocked, she didn't know what to say. She was just explaining to her children how she felt about Jack Sparrow, and suddenly, he was in the room with a ring and a proposal. Elizabeth was completely breathless, and Jack was almost worried that she was going to say no. She let go of her children and slowly moved forward toward Jack, her face still holding amazement. "Jack...I don't know what to..." Her setence was cut off when Jack came closer, and breathed out, "Please, Lizzie. I love you. Please." Elizabeth looked at her toes, then back at Jack. She turned around to give her children a quick glare, both of them with pleading looks on their faces. When she turned back to face Jack, his look matched their's.

"Yes, Jack. I will. I _will_ marry you."

Jack took his ring and placed it on Elizabeth's ring finger, just after taking off her wedding ring from Will. As soon as her ring was on, Jack pulled her in a quick embrace, his arms around her and his lips touching her's fiercely. Claire and Ricky were both wide-eyed as they watched the two, and Claire started a round or howling and hooting. That stopped the couple, who turned and laughed at the children. _That's my girl,_ Jack thought to himself. He then let go of Elizabeth and walked right up to Claire and ricky, putting an arm around each. "You know," he began, leading them toward the door, "I think that the air is much cleaner _outside_." Within a moment, the kids were out on the deck, and the door to the spare cabin was shut.

"What do you think they're doing in there?" Ricky asked Claire, the two of them staring at the shut door. "I _don't_ want to find out," was Claire's reply. Ricky gave her a dumbstruck glance, and then turned back to the door. As Jack pulled Elizabeth into another passionate embrace behind closed doors, he heard cheering from the other side. This time, he didn't stop, but opened his mouth and let his tongue roam into Elizabeth's mouth. His hands moved down around her waist, and he stopped there. Jack pulled away slightly from Elizabeth, but then moved closer, bringing his mouth up to her ear.

"Are you sure you want to do this, love?"

Elizabeth could feel his warm breath on her ear and it made her moan slightly. "Yes, Jack. I do. I want this." Jack held her for a moment in his arms, then placed her lightly onto the bed. Her hair fell around her, and she looked completely angelic to him. _Not for long, though._ He climbed over top of her, unbuckling his belt. As he tossed that aside, he pulled his shirt over his head, and threw it along the floor as well. He bent down to give Elizabeth a feverish kiss, and his hands drifted to her shirt, unbuttoning it. Taking a sleeve in his hand, he slowly pulled her shirt off each arm, exposing her bare breasts. Jack touched her breast, which seemed so warm compared to his hands.

Jack was becoming impatient, and quicky moved his hands from her breast to her britches. They were moving past her hips and down her legs, and in no time, Jack was pulling them off from around her ankles. He then pressed on top of her, and slowly moved his hand back up her leg, up her thigh, and stopped right in front of her womanhood. His lips came off her's for a moment, as he slowly pushed a finger into her. _I want to hear your moans, your gasps. _So he did, as her breath shortened, and deep moans came from her throat. Jack was massaging inside her, beginning to move his lips over her ear, taking a nip every few seconds, and roaming down to kiss her neck gently.

Thick gasps came from Elizabeth, and she held tightly onto Jack's shoulder. "My...God! Jack!" He was getting pleasure simply from hearing her call his name. She had never felt like this in many years, since the night she and Jack had previously been through. It had been seventeen years since she felt this way. She gripped onto him, making sure he would not leave. Jack had no intention of leaving. He was getting himself turned on all the more by giving Elizabeth pleasure, and was becoming more and more impatient. He quickly pulled his hand away from her, and sat himself up slightly, removing his britches. They were gone before you could say a word, and he lay himself back down on Elizabeth.

"Are you sure, love? You can say no if you want."

"I've done this before, Jack, and I really want it. Now."

Jack positioned himself before her, and strongly pushed himself into her. She gasped as he did so, and as he began to thrust in and out of her, she moaned deeply from the bottom of her throat. Jack held an arm on her lower back, holding her up to him, although there was no need; Elizabeth moved her hips up and down to the rhythm of his thrusts. There was no pain, but a large need, and all Elizabeth could do is breath out quietly to Jack, "More...faster...please." Jack obeyed her request, and started to push himself harder and faster into her. Elizabeth's grip on his shoulders became harder, and almost unbearable to Jack. Although, as well, it turned him on ferociously.

Elizabeth knew she was reaching her point, and when Jack's mouth moved down to her chest, and encircled one of her breasts, Elizabeth could feel herself letting go. Only following her orgasm did Jack spill himself inside her, letting out the moan of, "Elizabeth!" He stopped, and slowly pulled out of her, rolling off of her and laying on the bed. Elizabeth smiled to Jack, and he smiled back. They hadn't had a moment such as that in forever, and both of them were eager for it over the many years. Jack gave Elizabeth a soft, sweet kiss, nipping her lips with his as he pulled away. She seemed so much happier now than he had ever seen her, and Jack was happy to have been the one to make her that way.

"I love you, Elizabeth. My Lizzie." _I seriously do, and I always will._

"And I love you, Jack Sparrow." The two laid together, silently, just staring into each other's eyes. Meanwhile, outside the cabin, the children had gone off to have some fun, where Claire was teaching Ricky how to handle a sword. He was better than she expected, so it must have been in his blood. Of course it was in his blood, with Bootstrap Bill as a grandfather. When the two got tired, they sat on the steps, and Claire asked Ricky, "Do you think they're done _yet_?" Ricky shook his head and shrugged, but he certainly hoped so. The idea of his mother having sex was not a pretty one.

Jack and Elizabeth had fallen asleep by then, sweetly and silently together.


	18. Epilogue

**Chapter Seventeen**

"Milena Anne Sparrow! Stop it this instant!"

Elizabeth was in the process of cooking dinner, when her young daughter came running and crying into the kitchens, throwing a book around. "Miley...no...Mi- Jack! Get in here!" Moments later, Jack Sparrow came running in. He seemed shocked and somewhat worried, espeically when he saw his screaming child. "Jack, please find out what's wrong with her! I'm trying to make dinner," Elizabeth told him. He nodded, and picked up the child, walking away and off to the Captain's cabin of the Black Pearl. When he finally got there, he placed his daughter down on his desk, and bent over to be at eye level with her. "Miley, Miley, Miley..._what_ is the matter?" he asked her.

The little girl pointed to her knee, and Jack lifted the leg of her britches to check it out. There was a scrape on her knee; not a bad one, but Jack could tell it hurt. After pulling the material back over her leg, he smiled. "You can't tell me that it hurt _that_ much, can you, darling?" By this time, little Miley had quit screaming, but tears still fled down her cheeks. Jack gave her a big hug, and picked her up. "Come now, little one. Your brother and sister are helping dock the ship, and as soon as we are in port, there is someone I want you to meet." The little girl nodded, and picked up a stuffed teddy bear off the floor. _Why does she leave her toys in my room?_ Jack wondered to himself. He put Miley down, and watched as she ran out the door, and right into the welcoming arms of her older sister.

"Miley, girl! You are going to stay with me and Ricky right now, savvy?"

The little girl nodded, as her sister smiled at her. Claire Sparrow had grown up physically, but never was she going to grow up mentally. After all, she had a little sister to play with. Ricky Turner spun around to see his two sisters, and his face lit up. "Miley!" he cried, as the four year old held her arms wide open for a hug. He grabbed his little sister from his older sister, and spun her around. The years flew by since the little one had even learn how to hug, but both Ricky and Claire had no desire to stop acting excited to see her. Jack came up behind them almost immediately after Ricky had taken Miley from Elizabeth, and smiled to his children. "Did you ever believe we should settle down?" he asked, not making eye contact with anybody.

Claire shook her head, as Jack told her, "Your mother is scared. For Miley; but at the same time, she says she wouldn't happier off the Pearl. Emotions, huh? I hope you're never like that, love." Claire giggled as she looked out at the land before her. Tortuga. Home of her birth, and the place where every big part of her life happened. That is, except, for Miley's birth. "Don't worry, dad. Mom's old. I'm still young," she replied. Jack instantly gave her a dirty look, and both Claire and Ricky laughed. They both knew that he was nearly twice their mother's age. He walked away from them, feeling both insulted and happy, because he knew she was just joking with him. He watched as his first mate, Gibbs, put the plank down to the dock; and then he decided that, for Elizabeth's sake, he might as well clean up.

He walked into the spare cabin, which had become the room for all the children, and picked up a few of Miley's toys. It was almost instantly that Elizabeth ran in and yelled, "Jack, get your ruddy arse out here! We're ready!" Jack made his way slowly out to the deck and joined the three children, along with Elizabeth, by the plank. On the dock was a man, a familiar man, who was beginning to walk up the plank. He didn't show his face until he reached the deck, when he gave a huge smile to his Captain friend. "Jack! Mate, you haven't changed!" He resisted the urge to pull Jack into a hug, and turned to Elizabeth. "You're beautiful, Elizabeth. Just as always," he told her. Then, as he faced the kids, he pulled Ricky into a warm hug. "Ricky! How have you been doing?"

"Fine. Just fine. Life's been crazy, but I can't blame it."

The man nodded, and let go of Ricky. He pulled Claire, who was now holding Miley, into a hug, but let her go sooner than he had for Ricky. He smiled at the little girl, who seemed shy to see him. _She must not remember him,_ Jack thought. The man turned back to Jack, and smiled. "It feels like it has been forever. I saw your little Miley last when she was barely old enough to walk, and well...the kids have grown up so fast!" Jack laughed as this was said, because he knew that there was no ounce of maturity in his children. "They look older, but trust me lad, the spirit of Captain Jack Sparrow runs through 'em." It was then that the man let his smile go slightly, but only slightly. "Ah, but the blood of Jack Sparrow is only through Claire," he told. Jack nodded, and shook the man's hand. _He's right, the bugger._

"Welcome to the crew, William Turner. You're not leaving us again so soon."

---------------

**Author's Notes: **I'm so sorry I had to end it so soon, but it was calling for it! The time flew by, writing this story, and thanks to all who read it and enjoyed it! I am so happy to have finally finished it, but so sad as well, seeing as I was so into it and wanted to continue. Oh well. Who knows? Maybe I'll write a sequel! Cheers to that thought, mates.


End file.
